Taken In Again 2 Over Obsession
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Alisha Dover, the writer of Taken In Again, is done with writing, dreaming, and thinking about the league. She knows better than to be obsessed with a movie about Victorian superheroes. But sometimes saying you're not obsessed is just your guard...
1. Mean A Dream

**Taken In Again 2-Over Obsession**

Disclaimer: It's a fan fiction, what do you expect? I own whatever wasn't invented already.

"Help! Help me!"

A little boy of about thirteen ran down the streets of Morocco. He flailed his arms to a silly little dance around his head, yelling to the people and marketers who gave him ignorance.

"Won't anyone help me? Please, please help me!"

From up the road, Alisha Dover, a witch from her late twenties noticed the boy's fright, and signaled to her companions. They were Tom Sawyer, Henry Jekyll, and Mina Harker.

"What's wrong?" Alisha kneeled down to the boy.

"My dog has gone missing—he's a Bernese Mountain Dog—he was taken away from me by a bunch of men—"

"You lost your dog, kid?" said the American agent, waving away his shaggy blonde hair. "Gee…I don't know if that's our call for danger, but it's something to do." He mumbled to himself.

"Where did you last see your dog?" asked the lovely vampire, kneeling down as well.

"Come with me!" said the boy in a part panicked, part angered tone. He ran further up the street, with the league running behind. The boy made a left, down a long dirt road that led out of the city and markets to a more run-down town filled with suspenseful villagers and dirty homes.

The five came to an old, rustic warehouse on the outskirts of the town. They kneeled down behind a few crates, watching as two men stopped all people who dared to go in, asking their name and several other questions.

"I followed the men to here, but I was too afraid to go in myself. I needed to get help! But they are in there…I know it! And with my dog!"

Alisha stood up from crouching down, and put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry. We'll get your dog back."

The rest of the league members stood up as well, following Alisha as she approached the two guards.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Alisha flung herself at the guard to her left, punching his face in one swing, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The boy's eyes lit up with wonder. Mina Harker flew across in her bat farm to the front of the warehouse, just transforming back into her womanly state right before the other guard. She took him out within a second, causing the boy's mouth to drop.

Mina turned around with Alisha inspecting the outside of the warehouse, attempting to peer through the dusty windows. "C'mon," she signaled, waving her hand to come join them.

Tom and Alisha forced the doors open with one shot, breaking it down with a kick and a hit from Tom's gun. They stood in the broken doorway, staring at the seven or so men standing in awe. As the league began to slowly walk inside, armed and ready, Alisha just stood there, in shock of what lay ahead. Henry noticed at first, and turned around.

"Alisha, what's wrong?"

The witch just stood there, looking directly at the man dead center of the group.

"That's my father," she said.

The man in the middle fixed his posture and stood upright. "Hello, Alisha." He said, simply.

"My dog!" The league didn't even notice the dozen animal cages surrounding them. There must have been at least thirty. In the back stood a pacing Bernese Mountain Dog, jumping at the side of the cage in view of its master. Before the boy could free his dog, one of the men grasped the boy's throat, giving the league an innocent prisoner to save. They knew, at that moment, a new mission was abroad.

"Why have you captured all these animals?" asked Alisha, to her father.

There were jaguars, lions and tigers, dogs, mice, livestock, horses, and other animals from the Brazilian rain forest…a wide variety of animals the league could not interpret.

Alisha's father chuckled as the man to his left tightened his grip on the boy.

"A-heh-heh…that's none of your concern. I'm here for my work, you see. I've acquired a new job that…pays quite lavishly. These men and I are on a mission, you could say. And not even you, Alisha, or your friends, can stop us."

Alisha squinted her eyes. "We'll see about that."

At that moment, Henry transformed into Edward, and he hauled himself at the men. Tom began to shoot several men in success, Mina transformed into a hundred bats and attacked the men as well as inspected the animals, and Alisha stood there, ready to attack her own flesh and blood.

It was too late before Edward reached the man holding the boy, for the man slit the boy's throat in the nick of time the league attacked. Blood spurred from the young boy's neck, flooding the stone floor. He fell to the ground, laying on his side and his hand on his neck, blood continuously flowing…

All of the league noticed, and took sympathy.

Alisha instead jumped up, catching one of the crisscrossed railings that suspended across the ceiling. She dodged several bullets as she climbed across the ceiling, monkey-bar style. The witch landed at the back of the room, right in front of some of the cages. She took a gadget from her holster belt, and laser-beamed the lock on the Mountain Dog's cage. The dog ran out, escaping the warehouse out the front entrance.

"NO!" screamed Alisha's dad.

Dodging several more bullets, Alisha chased down the aisle of cages, freeing leopards, jaguars, lions and tigers, a few goats and pigs, a cow, and even a lemur, which in thanks climbed up Alisha's shoulder.

The men whizzed bullets here and there, being avoided all by Alisha's swift reflexes. Edward Hyde knocked out many of the men, Tom shot down others, and the rest gave blood to Mina's thirsty jaws. Within minutes all of the men were dead, except one.

Tom was about to charge at the man when Alisha extended her arm, blocking Tom.

"No…let him go." Alisha's dad escaped through the doors, running free of Morocco.

The rest of the animals were let loose, and they, too, ran out through the door's opening. The lemur on Alisha's shoulder stayed, however, as did a few animals. A cow, a mouse, a goat and a horse lingered around the league, praising their heroic efforts.

---

"Thank you, for releasing the animals." The man in charge of an Animal Cruelty organization around Africa talked with the league, but to Alisha directly. A truck waited outside the city, hauling up many animals in straw filled stalls. The horse, goat, and cow were filled with glory, eating away at the straw and hay that lay before them as their last meal. The mouse was placed in quite a small cage, thought Alisha, and the lemur jumped up into the truck, hanging on one of the beams on the ceiling. Alisha smiled.

"They will be placed free in the wild, and some are going to be dedicated to zoo's, under request." Said the man. Alisha nod her head in approval. She smiled more as she noticed the lemur escape through an opening window on the truck, running free towards the African plains.

"I bid you farewell, sir, and give my best of luck to the animals." She said.

"I shall."

The truck was closed off, and drove away as the league watched in silence.

---

"And the trip for the graduating class of 2011 will be…to the moon!"

The class of 2011 cheered for their teacher, who spoke in great pride of the class trip.

"The takeoff will be in a few weeks, so all be ready." She chuckled, "and yes, spacesuits will be provided."

Everyone chattered about the class trip this year, flooding the room with noise pollution of shrieks and laughter. In the corner of the room sat Alisha in her teen self, and her friends Jessica, Kyle, Ryan, Sarah, Rose, Nicole, Sam, Ruth, Hailey, and more.

"This…is so exciting." Said Rose.

"I know! We're going to _the moon_!" exclaimed Sam.

Alisha smiled to the sound of that. It would be interesting, all right. She would have to let the league know on the trip, for just in case, they might need to come along. After getting back from Morocco, however, and knowing her father was a culprit, her mind attempted, but mainly failed to be at ease. At least on the trip it should slow down.

"Alisha, what do you think?" asked Kyle.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm real excited. I can't wait to go."

The chatter continued throughout the class, the day, and the weeks that passed by. Soon enough, Alisha's graduating class was at the launch site.

"Aaaalllll right, class of two thousand eleven, file your way into the rocket, here! Follow through to this way!" A man dressed in proper NASA uniform led the group of students in their space suits into the giant rocket that rested on its launch pad. It stretched towards the sky, luckily blocking the sun's rays out of everyone's eyes. The titanium alloy gleamed in the sunlight, however, causing more of a shine to blind. Alisha looked around her as on line to enter the rocket, attempting to find the league. She immediately found Rodney's touch on her shoulder to let her know he was there, and the league was nearby. She found a few extraordinary heads popping out from behind a car parked nearby the site, which had been dropping off the students. She smiled in comfort.

"Allllll right, is everyone aboard?"

Inside the rocket, which was severely strangely set up for the many students, Alisha waited for the attendance and thought of a delay for the league to enter the ship. A hundred or so chairs seated her many classmates and friends, dressed in daft suits. They were instructed to put on their helmets, strap themselves in, and such. The entire process took at least an hour. During that time, however, Alisha noticed the league sneak in from the entrance, hiding behind the equipment near Alisha.

"Glad you could make it, you guys." She smiled.

"Right right right. Now make us space prone before some of us freak out." Replied Rodney, slightly in panic. Alisha chuckled. Within seconds she thought of a spell, and whispered it aloud:

"_Six of our members hide within these walls in the afternoon, wishing themselves to travel among us in secret to the moon. However, they panic, for their ability is not as strong, to bear themselves the strength of living in space for too long. Gravity, I defy, as do no oxygen or pressure from our leaving, for I truly do wish my companions to be with me—without them I would be grieving. Give them the power to live among the stars—breathe no air, stand tall with no difficulty, I grant thee! Let them live, I ask, let them live—nothing beyond our world may stop my friends, as do anyone among this ship! I grant thee!" _

10….

9….

8….

7….

6….

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

Liftoff!

And they were off. All the students, the teachers and chaperones, the pilots and captains of the ship held to their seats as the unbearable pressure of leaving the atmosphere in an insufferable speed hurt them.

_Dear God, Dear God, Dear God, Dear God…it's like the freakin' Gravitron ride at the fair…freakin' unbearable. Dear Loooord, Jesus almighty and all his angels! They say the lift off is the worst. Yeah. I can see that. _

The league stood grasping to the back of Alisha's chair and to the equipment with no difficulty of the takeoff. They found everyone's panic quite amusing. Alisha desperately wanted to smack them all, especially Rodney who was cracking up right in her ear. Alisha could hear Space Oddity by David Bowie being played in her mind.

_Ground control to major tomGround control to major tomTake your protein pills and put your helmet on _

_Ground control to major tomCommencing countdown, engines onCheck ignition and may gods love be with you _

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,Four, three, two, one, liftoff _

_This is ground control to major tomYou've really made the gradeAnd the papers want to know whose shirts you wearNow its time to leave the capsule if you dare _

_This is major tom to ground controlI'm stepping through the doorAnd I'm floating in a most peculiar wayAnd the stars look very different today _

_For hereAm I sitting in a tin canFar above the worldPlanet earth is blueAnd there's nothing I can do _

_Though I'm past one hundred thousand milesI'm feeling very stillAnd I think my spaceship knows which way to goTell me wife I love her very much she knows _

_Ground control to major tomYour circuits dead, there's something wrongCan you hear me, major tom?Can you hear me, major tom?Can you hear me, major tom?Can you.... _

_Here am I floating round my tin canfar above the moonPlanet earth is blueand there's nothing I can do. _

Soon enough the rocket reached past the atmosphere, and all seemed restful, besides the utter shrieks of "THAT WAS AWESOME" and "EHMAGAWD I THINK IM GONNA PUKE".

Alisha thought of all things space. It was intolerable—they were in space! How exciting! They were actually in space! After Space Oddity, Digital Love by Daft Punk played in Alisha's mind, and so on with the thoughts and memories and such of anything that had to do with space. A few of the students got up out of their seats, and some of them were able to experience the 'no gravity' thing—floating around the ship, puking their brains out in the lavatory, and familiarizing themselves with space food—you know, the kind you get out of a tube of toothpaste or whatever. The league was perfectly at ease. It was strange to Alisha that no one noticed them. After chatting with the league, secretly, and talking with her friends, Alisha also felt a strange notion come past her, something she couldn't quite place…

But within about two days of being restless and almost uncomforted, Alisha, the league, and her class, finally reached the moon.

But it wasn't a bare, cratered sphere of rock. Oh, no. Looking out the window, Alisha viewed one of the most unimaginable sights she has ever come across. It was as if she was in a plane, over one of the world's most beautiful cities at night. On the moon was an entire city itself! All grey moon bases, lit up with thousands of lights and glowing décor. Thousands, thousands of tiny domed houses almost, connected to one big domed building in the center of it all—which was where they were to land. The rocket rested atop the giant building they admired—growing bigger and bigger as they descended from the air, coming to be so large no student could see more than the steel walls of the dome.

Several hissings and strange sounds were made, and the opening beneath the space ship descended, releasing a strange light into the ship. One by one the people filed down, amazed at the glory of the hotel like moon base they were to live in for the next few weeks. Alisha, and secretly the league stepped down the stairs, taking in the immense, futuristic atmosphere. The dome ceiling ascended above them by a few hundred feet, with a glass type material to view the stars. Several banners, streams, and décor hung from the ceiling, like hundreds of dangling stars and a planetary model. Aside from the landing area, which resembled much like an airport in the way it processed, there was a huge spiral staircase that led to the ground floor, hundreds of feet below them. Hundreds and hundreds of people flooded the base, departing the main dome and transporting to the miniature domes the students saw earlier, by some type of futuristic metro train. The class awed the future hotel like place, viewing the signs leading to cafeterias and restaurants, shops, and more. They were to find a partner and be lead to their rooms.

_I can't believe we're actually on the moon. The main base is enormous. It doesn't even feel like you're on the moon…but it does. It's like one big futuristic hotel…but still, how can you forget that you are on a different world? The league roamed around the base as I found my partner; Ruth, and we received our bags and went on our way to our rooms. We were transported by a train like device, and it went pretty fast and smooth. The sides were clear, so you were able to see the moon and the rest of the "city". It was beautiful. _

_We were let off at different stops, very frequent but fast. Ours was about the 50th I'd say, and before we departed to our rooms we were handed several pamphlets of warnings, as in, "Don't leave the moon base and try exploring the moon itself", and maps, train tickets, money for food at the cafeterias, and different types of instructions. I'd have to remind myself to meet up with the league later and let them know all this. I think I would die of laughter if Tom and Rodney tried exploring the moon. I could see them do that. _

_Our room was like any other hotel room, really, with two vanities, TV (They have TV on the moon?), and two double beds. I took the first one, and Ruth took the second one, by the window. After dropping off our stuff, we decided to take the train to the 'main lobby'. There was too much to do to just sit around in our rooms all night. _

_We went to the cafeteria, all chrome-y and full of space-y food. Like, they were selling stuff like, 'Moon Rock Pie', 'Wiggle Cake', 'Frosted Star, Rocket, and Moon Cookies', 'Fruit in a Tube', 'Alien Smores', 'Sqeezable Vegetables', 'Toasted Marshmallow Aliens', and more. It was like Middle School food all over again (Once there was a fly in the salad dressing, and there was like…mold on my bologna once).I did buy a rocket cookie though. It just tasted like a sugar cookie…a bit more 'rock-like' though…_

_They even had a gift shop. I mean…a _gift shop_? Seriously? This trip just got weirder and weirder. Ruth got a moon key chain…I bought a magnet that said, "I traveled to the moon!!!". Yeah. I know. _

_We were about to leave when I noticed a familiar figure browsing in the shot glass area in the gift shop. Naturally Rodney would be looking at those. I sauntered my over to him; I told Ruth to go to the main lounge we were destined to check out (they told our class we would probably like hanging out there—it was a hot spot for teens)—I would meet her there. _

"_Hell-lloooo." I said, slyly. _

_He twisted his head to my direction. Even after everything we've been through, I still feel a little awkward whenever I'm around Rodney. Some of the memories were…agonizing. The night at Plymouth, the wedding (even though Rodney hardly remembers it, and, as a glory, I never really told him what happened)…_

"_Oh, 'ello! Welcome to the moon, eh?" _

"_Right…it's so weird that we're on a different _planet_…"_

"_I know. No one in 1899 will believe this!"_

_I sighed. "You know you can't tell anyone."_

_He sighed too. "Yeah…I know."_

"_Then no shot glass souvenirs for you." I chuckled at his slouch and pout as we walked out of the gift shop._

_The lounge was incredulous. Half of the students were there, so I found it difficult to find Ruth and the rest of my friends. Before I approached them I had Rodney change into his teen-self, so everyone would remember him. He took off his makeup, hat and glasses before, too, so we were able to see his face. Jeffery winced at the sight of him. I chuckled. _

"_Oh, heyyy Alisha! And, uh…Rodney, right?" said Sam. Rodney nodded. _

"_Wait…you're not in our class, though." Pointed out Kyle._

"_Oh, no. I'm just here on vacation. Strange seeing you all again." He replied with a smile._

_We all hung around in the corner, as we usually do, and I soon wondered where the rest of the league was at. I later asked Rodney. _

"_Oh they said they were exploring the base. I'm pretty sure they got rooms, too. Close enough to your room, I'm sure."_

_I widened my eyes at the thought of the league rooming together again…I wondered who was with Mina. I asked Rodney with a playful grin and raised eyebrow. _

"_Oh, I think Henry. Tom and Nemo are roomed. And me and Quatermain are roomies." He chuckled. "Quatermain…can you believe it? You could tell he was annoyed with it." My mind shouted at the response. Those visions I had these earlier months…about Henry and I…and then after the wedding…being near Henry was pretty awkward too. _

_You know, during this whole time, I never even reaJessicaed that Rodney's arm was around my shoulder. That creeped me out just a bit…that I didn't even notice. Am I getting too comfortable? _

_I looked around the lounge, and as it got later and the room got less and less crowded, I could see there was much more to the room. In the corner, there was some sort of bath tub like Jacuzzi. There was a DJ type of area, vending machines, couches and chairs, statues of famous astronauts, and more. It was a pretty cool lounge. _

_As we all seemed to depart to our rooms, I noticed a few of my friends stay behind. Kyle and Sarah, for example, stayed and talked. As I made my way up the spiral staircase, I saw them make their way towards the Jacuzzi thing. _

_I woke up in the morning with the buzz from my cell phone. I seriously can't believe you get reception here. I looked at the ID—it was Jessica, a.k.a. the gossip queen of everyone I know. So it probably has something to do with gossip. And I was right. I picked up with her almost screaming in my ear._

"_EHMAGAWD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WITH Kyle AND SARAH?!"_

_I hesitated. "Um…no." I looked over to Ruth, who was still asleep. I hoped she couldn't hear Jessica yelling over the phone. I think she could have._

"_WELL APPARANTLY Kyle LIKED SARAH FOR A LONG TIME AND THEY STAYED AFTER WE ALL LEFT AND THEY WERE IN THE JACUZZI AND THEN EHMAGAWD I CANT EVEN SAY IT EHMAGAWD Alisha ITS UNBEARABLE HOW COULD Kyle DO THIS HE'S MY BEST FRIEND—?"_

_I stuttered. "Um…you have a lot of best friends…"_

"_ITS SO BAD Alisha YOU COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE!!"_

"_I…uh…"_

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID?"_

"_Er…"_

"_OH GOD!"_

"_Shh…"_

"_SO BAD…"_

"_It's like, six a.m. Jessica,"_

"_SO SO BAD…"_

"_OKAY. WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO, Jessica, THAT'S SO BAD, HMM?" I was getting pretty annoyed._

"_THEY HAD SE—"_

_I hung up before she could finish, and went back to sleep._

---

_Later that day, as night was beginning to fall, ignoring the constant calls from Jessica, ignoring the calls from the league through my Portaleiver asking if I wanted to hang around the base, then having to reply since they thought I was in trouble because I never called back, keeping down the space food I ate all day and after browsing through the boring moon shops, I finally was able to relax in my room. Ruth and I decided to watch a movie on the TV—Planet of the Apes; something or other._

_We were just starting the movie when I instantly turned it back off, and stood still…listening. Ruth asked me what was wrong._

_I didn't answer her…just listened. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly I reached for my Portaleiver on my nightstand, ready to contact the league._

_It came…slowly…as I grasped my device ever so tightly._

_Slowly, I heard the booms._

_Slowly, I heard the footsteps._

_Coming…closer…unbearable to ignore._

_Even Ruth began to hear it._

"_What….what is that?"_

_Slowly…I got up…and went to the window._

_Slowly…I peered out…_

_Despite the blinding of the city lights, I saw something._

_Slowly…I pressed the button to contact Tom…and put the phone to my ear._

_Slowly…the device waited…until Tom eventually received the message._

_Slowly…I viewed the danger disappear beneath the dome._

_And I rushed out of the room._

"_Tom—contact the league and meet me in the main lobby area—the main dome."_

"_Does this have to do with the sounds I keep hearing from my room? The giant booms? Sounds like…"_

"_Footsteps. I know. I'd look out the window, but it's probably out of your view by now. Just contact the league—we need to get to the main dome immediately."_

"_I'm on it." _

_I ran as fast as I could to the train, catching the ride to the lobby and gripping my seat in hope that the danger has not yet arrived._

_When I got to the lobby, at the top of the staircase, I saw the league at the bottom, signaling me to come down and join them, wondering what this was all about._

_But it was too late. _

_The dome's ceiling smashed as giant fists broke though the glass and dented the metal immensely. The league, and everyone in the dome, crouched in horror. _

_I panicked for everyone—the oxygen was escaping through the dome—everyone was running from the busted lobby, and into the trains to their rooms. I soon reaJessicaed the league didn't have to do that, for the spell never wared off. Apparently it worked for me, too, for I didn't feel any different. Everyone else, though, began to almost fly away…and began to suffocate, scrounging on the floor to their death. _

_The giant robot smashed its way through the dome, and stood there, in all its glory. It swatted away the many strange shooting bullet-like-weapons from the armed astronaut guard like men that surrounded the dome. Suit covered men hurriedly led everyone out of the dome and fired at the robot._

_And I knew who was at the robot's head._

_I rushed to the corner where no one could see me, and changed to my 'league' form. Grabbing the grappling hook from my holster, I threw it at the ceiling—the part that wasn't destroyed, gladly, and swung myself at the robot. Edward emerged, and began attacking its feet. Allan, Nemo, and Tom shot at the damn thing…and Mina flew around it, searching for a weakness. As I passed her in flying motion, I yelled:_

"_Find a way to get in—or to dissemble it. Check the back!"_

_I launched myself at its head, and it swatted at me. I viewed my father's angered expression through the tinted glass of the robot's head. It reminded me of Guy's helmet from Daft Punk. _

_Mina must have eventually found the switch to disengage the robot for it stopped swatting at—_

I woke up to Reeda licking me on the face. I groaned, for looking at the clock, it was 5:45 a.m. Even though every morning it's always the same time, I still look at the clock…I never know why. It's pretty annoying, when I think about it. The radio alarm played some hip hop song I can never remember the name to. I also hate hip hop. So why I wake up to it every morning, I don't know either.

I pet Reeda, and then smacked her lightly away. She walked to the other end of the bed, next to my feet, and lied down in with a very noticeable 'humph' sound.

I got up, still in a dreamy sense. The dream still went on.

…_at—me. Eventually, I was able to get dad out of the robot and on the cold ground of the broken, empty dome. His face smooshed against it, and yet he smiled. I was on top of him, making him unable to escape. I was very angry, and ready to take a whack at him. He chuckled._

"_You wouldn't hit your father…would you?"_

_My expression stayed serious. _

"_Too bad you're not mom." _

_And I hit him unconscious._

I made my way to the bathroom, readying myself for the first day of 11th grade. Ugh. I attempted to shake off the awkward daydream. Strangely, I can never 'get over' The League. Almost every day my dreams include something about them. I wonder what last night's dream meant. I'd have to remind myself to check out a dream dictionary later.

_Later that week, I was hanging with the league in the lounge, lying on the couches near the Jacuzzi. It was getting late…everyone was leaving to go back to their rooms, to sleep. Rodney stayed, however I didn't notice at first. _

_I viewed the Jacuzzi, and remember what Jessica told me what had happened earlier that week. I felt Rodney's hand on my waist…_

I shook my head one last time before the dream state seemed to go away. However, I know it would come back sooner or later.

I managed to do everything I needed to do before catching the bus. It stopped midway to the bus stop to pick me up. About two seconds later Nina sat down next to me, once reaching the actual stop. We talked, nothing really of importance. The one good thing about Nina is that she doesn't act all too obnoxious. She has her faults, like everyone does…or the ones I point out at least…but still. She's a good bus-mate.

I walked with pride down WHS's halls—it was strange the way I felt as I strut on the same floor as last year—even though it was the same, she felt different. The people, walls, floors, ceilings, lockers, doors were the same. I was different. The way I walked reminded me of how Alisha the witch walked in the Nautilus for the first time—prideful, sly, over-confident, mysterious…

"Alisha!"

Er…

"Heyyyy…how was your summer?"

I was greeted by…like…five of the most abhorrent people I know. Jessica was looking quite…extra weird…and ugly…and intolerable this year. Rose, the one who is always telling me how much she hates her with a tired, sluggish tone, was standing right next to her in a content mood.

…weird.

Well…not really.

"Well? You look tired, you know." Said Jessica.

"I do? Oh…well…I'm not. I think I'm just naturally a somber person."

"Oh…so what'd you do this summer?"

"Oh, you know…what I do every summer. Nothing, besides reside in my basement, read write, work…I got to go to my locker…" I trailed off as I strode back down the long hallway. Of course my locker was like, the last one down the hall…of course.

Going through my new classes; Honors History, Advanced English, Honors Spanish, College Psychology, etc. up until lunch was quite alright. I felt the stress starting even the first day, but I didn't care. I live for stress.

After hastily eating my favorite lunchroom meal; Cajun turkey, Muenster cheese, and mustard on a roll, a peach Snapple, and a bag of plain baked Lays, I went to the library.

I turned on the computer, clicked 'Internet Explorer', went to Google, searched 'Dream Dictionary', and went to .

It asked for symbols in the dream, so I typed in everything I could remember. It came up with only a few. Too bad it didn't have a definition for the lemur in my dream. That was pretty random.

Animals-To dream that you are saving the life of an animal, suggests that you are successfully acknowledging certain emotions and characteristics represented by the animal. The dream may also stem from feelings of inadequacy or being overwhelmed. If you are setting an animal free, then it indicates an expression and release of your own primal desires.

Cow-To see a cow in your dream, symboJessicaes your passive and docile nature. You obey others without question. Alternatively, a cow represents maternal instincts or the desire to be cared for. For some cultures, the cow represents divine qualities of fertility, nourishment and motherhood.

Mouse-To see a mouse in your dream, indicates fear, meekness, insignificance and a lack of assertiveness. You are experiencing feelings of inadequacy and fears that you are not measuring up. The dream may also be telling you that you are spending too much time hiding in the shadows. Alternatively, it may symboJessicae minor irritations and annoyances. The dream may also be a pun on a computer mouse and your connection to work or to the virtual world.

Parental conflict-To see your parents in your dream, symboJessicaes power, shelter, and love. You may be expressing your concerns and worries about your own parents. Alternatively, it represents the merging of the female and male aspects of your character.

Moon-To see the moon in your dream, represents some hidden, mysterious aspect of yourself. It is often associated with the feminine mystique and intuition. Alternatively, the moon signifies your changing moods.

Bath tub-To see or be in a bathtub in your dream, suggests a need for self-renewal and escape from everyday problems. You need to rid yourself of the burdens that you have been carrying. Alternatively, it indicates your mood for love and pursuit of pleasure and relaxation.

Robot-To see a robot in your dream, indicates that you are going about life in a mechanical and rigid way. You have lost the ability to express your feelings. Alternatively, a robot may symboJessicae the way you view your working life.

Huh…okay. I guess that makes sense. Well, I don't know. Dreams can be confusing. The connection is at least. What does all this, then, have to do with the league…?


	2. Carnival of the Arts

Taken In Again 2 Over Obsession

You know the drill. It's a fanfiction—I don't own LXG.

If I told people the things that happened to me…the things that turn me to believe the league is making me go insane, they would certainly take me for granted, and that I was making it up. Nobody seems to understand what I'm going through; what an obsession really feels like.

During the next couple weeks of school, some strange things have been happening.

In math class we reviewed some material from last year…stuff I already knew and made me completely bored, so I mindlessly stared at the chalkboard.

Then, one day, I felt breath at the back of my neck.

Now, I know people sat behind me. And yet, I highly doubt some kid would come up behind me and intentionally breathe on the back of my neck, unless that kid is a crepper and should be sent to the nuthouse.

But, in reality, it is I who should be sent there.

Because I knew nobody actually breathed on my neck.

I imagined it. I _wanted _to imagine it.

And because I imagined it, I knew who it was from.

It was supposed to be from Rodney Skinner. I imagined him breathing at the back of my neck.

And, just then, two bulky men dressed in white barged into the classroom, set me in a straight-jacket, and sent me away in a white truck.

…No I was just kidding about that last part. But I imagined that, too.

Right…so when I imagine in math class a fictional character be right next to me and breathe on my skin in an intriguing way, you know when to call the nuthouse. Because with my obsession for LXG, I know I'm going insane.

You can also tell when you're going insane when in Honors US History, the next day, you imagine that same fictional character being right next to you, and guiding your pen-holding-hand while trying to write notes, so he can message the word, 'Hi'.

Yup…that happened too.

As you can see, I have an obsession; one that cannot go away. A lot of my friends claim to be obsessed with things as well—my guy friend Sam claims to be obsessed with Yo Gabba Gabba, the kiddie TV show…or Rose, who claims to be obsessed with Brad Pitt.

But no…they have no idea what it is like to be truly obsessed. They may hold every possession known to man that has to do with their choice, or talk about them constantly, but I very highly doubt they imagine people next to them, and actually feel their touch…smell their scent…see their faces…

Oh, no. They have absolute no idea.

Right…so…when I went to bed that night, I had (surprise!) yet another dream.

_The carnival was bright and shining with lights everywhere. Dozens of food vendors for different fattening snacks lined in front of every shop. The stores made a certain 'L' shape, grounding next to the area's most centered restaurant, The Bayou. It sold everything from hamburgers and fries to hamburgers and onion rings._

_Haha…no they sold more than that._

_Our class was having an end of the year party by the restaurant, and we all ate outside under the many glistening stars and strings of party lights. A carnival took place at the same time, so I guess it worked out pretty well. My friends were scattered—some eating at the Bayou, others looking in the shops, some buying snacks from the vendors. I was deciding whether or not to buy a hot dog, a pretzel with mustard, or browse through one of the shops when I spotted him._

_Now, I had asked the entire league to accompany me at the carnival, and they said they would come, and…thanks to my right mind, I knew they were there…somewhere…in the midst of the crowd, causing havoc and doing whatnot. _

_But, that night, I was only able to notice him; Henry Jekyll._

_He greeted me, normally, with a weak hug and smile, a "hi", and so forth; quite casual. _

_But, not too long after that was I distracted by some friends of mine. And, as I returned to my companion, he was gone._

_Ah, great. This was not going planned._

_But, oh! The worst was to come!_

_Or…for that matter, I should say the 'interesting' was to come._

_Because, when I sauntered in a different direction to find some other people I know and who _won't_ abandon me like _some other people I know_, I was surprised to be spun around and seen face to face with Edward Hyde. _

"_OH! Ed…so nice to see you!" I chuckled. _

_He chuckled back._

"_Um…not to be grateful to see you…like…I really am….seriously…but why _are _you out? Wont people be freaked by your brutal appearance?" _

_He smiled in a how-funny-I-find-that-amusing-but-at-the-same-time-a-little-insulting kind of way._

_And as I ignored him and looked around to my friends and classmates, no one seemed to notice too much._

…_Weird. _

_But, grateful to have a loyal friend by my side, the two of us spent some time doing some random things at the carnival. We did nothing too exciting—normal stuff, like some carnival games. Edward won me some cheap, but large stuffed teddy bear-puppy…thing. It was cute…sort of. _

_The night was closing, the carnival was near ending, and by about 1 a.m., Edward (yeah…I know…how long is that formula going to last?) grabbed me by the wrist and gently motioned for me to follow him._

_He led me outside the carnival (God only knows how I feared the worst to where he'd bring me), past a few industrious buildings, and down a narrow alleyway that led to the back of some deserted factory building._

"_Er…Edward? Where are you taking me?"_

"_You'll see…"_

_Um…okay. Promising response…_

_But somehow, it was._

_For when we came to the end of the narrow passageway that led us to a small area at the building's back, I was amazed._

_Edward supplied the astonishment with some lighting from a few street lamps and string lights that led from the carnival…I think…and I seriously didn't know what to think at first._

_It was if he led me to an open room of cave paintings and graffiti. Sustained by concrete floors, hard, cold stone walls and iron fences, were hundreds and hundreds of small colored cave-painting-like drawings, masses of graffiti-like artwork, and hanged pictures of the most beautiful illustrations I have seen. _

_I took a bite out of my mustard covered pretzel, in which Ed had bought for me._

_And the thing is, they all looked as if they were done by a five year old._

_At first, I was confused. I honestly thought he had brought me to an area where children chalked the grounds and graphitized the walls; an area where juvenile delinquents/artists spent their skipping-school-time._

"_Um…Edward…? What is all of this?" I really didn't know what to say. I had no idea why he had brought me here. Did he want me to see this work? Did he just bring me to a random spot…? No…this is not just some random spot. Something was up. _

"_I like to come here, late at night."_

…_?_

"_When Henry lets me out, it's a nice place to come to…after all the reeking havoc, murders, rapes, and such….."_

_Um…_

"_It's a nice place to get away from all of it. Now…don't get me wrong…I _am_ Mr. Hyde, and I _am_ pure evil, and I _do_ enjoy causing havoc wherever I go…it's in my nature, you know."_

_He looked at me. I twitched my mouth. _

"_But, after a night full of it, I go here to have some peace and quiet…especially from all the cops after me."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Lately Henry's formula has been lasting a little longer, each and every night." _

_So that's why he's been able to sustain this long…_

"_So during the extra time I have I've found some things to do."_

"_Like go here?" I asked._

"_Well, yes…but what I meant, was to take up a hobby of drawing."_

_Everything I saw around me was created by Edward Hyde._

"_Er…" I mumbled to myself, just a bit. _

_But, as I slowly stepped toward the stone wall, and ran the tips of my fingers across the cave-drawings drawn by my very own brute (you have no idea how much I prayed they wouldn't smudge), I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside…and smile. (____) _

"_Edward…" I whispered. "They're beautiful…" I really didn't know what else to say._

_He chuckled…somewhat. "Thanks. They took me quite a while."_

_I spun around, almost instantly. "Where'd you get the materials?"_

"_Not to mention I _am_ a beast, and stealing isn't _all_ too hard for me, but even so to cause less chaos, the chap Skinner can come in handy." _

_I laughed. _

_He smiled, "I made this one for you." _

_My heart lightened as I picked up the flimsy piece of paper. It, once again, looked like something drawn by a five year old, with a happy picture of London, with the sun shining, and what I believed to be Edward and Henry (as two separate people) and I in front of it all._

_I stammered._

"_Why, Ed…it's…its…b—" _

_I barely had time to finish before I realized Edward Hyde was leaning into me, and tried to give me, what I believed to be, a kiss._

_He barely had time to finish before we heard noises—screams and shouts from teenagers, who wickedly yet joyfully ran our way._

_Dozens of teenagers flooded Edward's site, invading the scene. They began to spray paint over the pictures with graffiti, draw their own things, and raze the lights that shined above us. Edward roared in terror…but they didn't care._

_Before I gave him the chance to annihilate them all, I gently led him away, tearing us absent from the once gorgeous scenario and back to the school carnival. The entire way back we were silent, besides the sensed cursing Edward and the pitiful, sentimental feelings I gave mentally. I was sad…he was mad. _

_And the only piece of it left was, the picture Edward once drew for me. _

_I looked at him when we neared the carnival, and honestly, for his nature, I thought he would explode. I was about to hand him the only living piece of his stunning success when he stopped my giving hand, and said:_

"_No…you keep it. It's all but a memory now, anyway. That's all it will ever be. It's all anything ever will be…" his voice trailed off, somewhat. _

_We were silent almost the rest of the carnival. But, by about 4 a.m., as I tightly held Edward's drawing, still, in my hand, and as Edward ate some kind of chocolate thing, we met up with a few of my friends…and my ex, John, before the closing._

_Josh eyed in terror at Edward. Nobody else seemed to care._

…_bless them all._

"_So…Alisha…are you ready to go home yet?" Rose asked._

"_No…well…yes…sort of…I _am_ a bit tired…" _

"_What about you, Edward?" _

_My heart jumped, and I think Edward's did too (for his certainly showed more than I did) when Jesse asked, curiously._

"_Er…um…yes, I guess so." he said._

_Ed seemed unusually quiet for after what happened. Did it have to do with that whole memory thing?_

_A few small little pieces of chatting went about, and most people left. Only about two or three remained, and…of course…John._

"_Um…so it's Edward, right?" John asked, casually._

_Edward looked at me. I gave him the yup-that's-him-so-don't-act-too-friendly-or-anything-considering-I-dished-way-too-much-about-him-to-you look. Well…I actually never said anything about him to Edward or Henry. I actually did talk to Tom a little about him…but not Edward._

_Still, I think he understood._

_Ed finished his chocolate snack thing and responded, "Yes, I'm Edward. And what's your name?"_

"_John. John Harvey." _

_John held out his hand for a open shake, which we knew right away, was a mistake. I actually laughed, which John mentally questioned. Edward took his hand mercifully, and squeezed it until John winced in pain._

_Hehe…_

_Now, Ed and aren't together or anything…not really…not technically…and I don't necessarily like him…I just…well…eh, it was fun to see it happen like that._

"_Well..nice meeting you, Edward…." John was still trying to hold his breath from the continuous squeezing Edward offered. He let go._

_John exhaled, heavily. "I'll see you all later, then…" he mumbled, before hurriedly walking away._

_A few of the remaining friends giggled in hysterics, offering high-fives and such. But, after a while, people went away, Edward excused himself, came back as Henry (fully dressed, no less), and the carnival was over. _

When I woke up that morning, I could almost see Henry Jekyll laying in bed next to me. I thought he was actually there, and the carnival really happened. His face was tired—he was sleeping, too, and I closed my eyes, took a good whiff, and smelt over him a hint of old musk and sweat, probably from Edward tormenting him so. I thought I could also smell sterilizer—you know, the stuff doctors use…basically that scent you can smell while in the doctor's office? Right—so when I woke up from my dream, I could smell a hint of musk, sweat, and doctor-scent over a man's sleeping body.

A man's sleeping body that was not there.

Because it was only my imagination.

When I got up that morning, I right away went the computer. (It was the weekend—I didn't have to rush to school or anything.)

This is what I got out of it:

Carnival-To dream that you are at the carnival, represents falsehoods and deception. If you observe freakish sights, then it denotes that there is a lack of harmony in your domestic life. Much sorrow will arise in what were thought to be pleasant times.

Ex-To dream about your ex-boyfriend/girlfriend or that you and your ex got back together again, suggests that something or someone in your current life that is bringing out similar feelings you felt during the relationship with your ex. The dream may be a way of alerting you to the same or similar behavior in a current relationship. What you learn from that previous relationship may need to be applied to the present one so that you do no repeat the same mistake. Alternatively, past lovers often highlight the positive experiences you had with that person.?It could also signify aspects of yourself that you have x'd out or neglected.

To see an old ex-boyfriend from childhood in your dream, refers to a freer, less encumbered relationship. The dream servers to bring you back to a time where the responsibilities of adulthood (or marriage) didn't interfere with the spontaneity of romance. You need to recapture the excitement, freedom, and vitality of youth that is lacking in your present relationship.

Drawings-To dream that you are drawing, represents an expression of your latent creative and artistic abilities. You need to show your creativity in your waking life. Alternatively, the dream may be a pun on an undecided decision or argument.

I can never seem to decode dreams. It keeps me awake at night knowing how I can tell these hallucinations will never end…or at least not for a while. Oh, I really can't deal with this any longer! I should get some help on this…perhaps I'll contact a certain Sigmund Freud—maybe he will be able to decipher whether or not I should be in a straightjacket, being carried out of my math class by two bulky men…


End file.
